<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I gave it away! by ServantSerah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446885">I gave it away!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServantSerah/pseuds/ServantSerah'>ServantSerah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>IneffableHobbitAU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Aziraphale and Smaugley are partners in crime, Comic, Crossover, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Crowley is Smaug, Fanart, Fantasy, Fluff, I'm Sorry Tolkien, M/M, aziraphale is a hobbit, aziraphale is bilbo, he goes by Smaugley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServantSerah/pseuds/ServantSerah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Smaugley confronts Aziraphale about the Arkenstone. (For my IneffableHobbitAU)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>IneffableHobbitAU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I gave it away!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>Please don't repost my art!</b>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>....Yes another AU. I have 3 in total sdhajkd. I talked to spacecadetdonut on insta about the wall scene in GO and how it would play out in this AU. They actually made their own version of this comic on their insta!</p><p>The Hobbit triology are my absolute fav movies and I am convinced that Aziraphale met Tolkien and inspired him to make Bilbo. So it was only logical to combine two of my favorite things.</p><p>Everything’s basically the same except that Azi is Aziraphale Bilbo Baggins and Crowley is Smaug (Smaugley) who isn’t actually a bad guy (It's complicated, I'll explain more another day). He can make himself more humanoid and helps fight in BOTFA so my Durin sons don’t have to die 😤 There’s so much more to tell about this AU but... not today hehe.</p><p>(Regarding the last panel, Smaugley can alter his physical form and make his wings/etc appear and disappear anytime he likes.)</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>